Pokemon: Falling into Darkness
by Aster Williams
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it is like being a grunt of an infamous criminal team like Team Rocket? Well, now here is your chance. A new team has formed and slowly bringing destruction to this world! Well, whatever. A couple of young trainers will surely put a stop to their evil, right? Which side will you be on? SYOC. OPEN. WARNING: Violence, Language, Etc. T for now.
1. Prologue

**Pokemon: Falling into Darkness**

by Aster Williams

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my characters and the plot

Warning: Possible explicit language, sexual situations, violence, sensitive subjects, triggers, dark themes, character death, etc. Includes hetero/homo/bi/pan/a-sexual situations. This story will not be a safe place. (May change to M later...but that will be decided on a later date).

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Years have passed since the infamous group Team Rocket has disbanded. Ever since the disappearance of Giovanni, the world has become a better place. However, few know that the Rockets were not the only criminal groups to have surfaced and disappeared. Team Magma, Aqua, Galactic, Plasma, Flare, and Skull have all ceased to exist only to sent their ranks into hiding. Many have taken up new lives, started fresh, while others suffer into the ghetto. Every single one of them have hid from each other to the point no one knows who is who anymore.

However this is not the end of the story. There is no happy ending in this god forsaken world. You know that more than anyone else. The question is: do you wish to live this life the blind call beautiful? Or will you embrace the darkness you'll never escape?

\- V.

* * *

Have you ever wondered what it is like being a grunt of the infamous Team Rocket/Magma/Aqua/Galactic/Plasma/Flare/Skull? Well, now here is your chance. After these famous teams ceased to exist due to a certain group of young trainers, a new team has formed and are slowly making a come back. This team is known as...well no one knows. They are guided by their leader V. - a mysterious man who is gathering new and retired former grunts to strive for one goal. The question is...what is their goal? Well, whatever. A couple of young trainers will put a stop to their evil! No?

Which side will you be on?

 **RULES and NOTES:** this story use to be called _Pokemon: the Void_

1\. Ideal Plan: 21 Grunts, 3 Trainers, 2 Professors, 18 Gym Leaders, 8 Elite Fours, 2 Champions, 7 International Police  
2\. Application is located at the bottom of my profile  
3\. You may send as many characters as you want  
4\. Send via PM with the following format: POKEMON FID - [ Insert Character(s) Name ]  
5\. Your OC may have relationships with canon characters, **BUT** I have the right to change it if it doesn't fit the story - I will tell you in advance

* * *

 **ACCEPTED CHARACTERS:**

East League:

 _Champion_ **Viktor Rothschild** [ Aster Williams ]

 _Elite Four_ **Fae Sindero** [ theRoseRedReaper ] - Fairy  
 _Elite Four_ **Keisuna Hall** [ Reynard ] - Flying  
 _Elite Four_ **Jack Olucerna** [ Altaria Motives ] - Ghost  
 _Elite Four_ **?** **?** [ ? ] - Grass/Dark/Ground/Steel/Bug

 _Gym_ _Leader_ **?** **?** [ ? ] - Dragon  
 _Gym_ _Leader_ **?** **?** [ ? ] - Electric  
 _Gym_ _Leader_ **?** **?** [ ? ] - Fire  
 _Gym_ _Leader_ **?** **?** [ ? ] - Fighting  
 _Gym_ _Leader_ **?** **?** [ ? ] - Ice  
Gym Leader **Belladonna Lock** [ Rosemary1234 ] - Poison  
 _Gym_ _Leader_ **?** **?** [ ? ] - Psychic  
 _Gym_ _Leader_ **?** **?** [ ? ] - Rock  
 _Gym_ _Leader_ **?** **?** [ ? ] - Water

 **West League:**

 _Champion_ **?** **?** [ ? ]

 _Elite Four_ **Incendie Dillains** [ theRoseRedReaper ] - Fire  
 _Elite Four_ **?** **?** [ ? ] - Dragon/Electric/Fighting/Ice/Poison/Rock/Water  
 _Elite Four_ **?** **?** [ ? ] - Dragon/Electric/Fighting/Ice/Poison/Rock/Water  
 _Elite Four_ **?** **?** [ ? ] - Dragon/Electric/Fighting/Ice/Poison/Rock/Water

 _Gym Leader_ **Tanna Rosero** [ Theta Rex ] - Bug  
 _Gym_ _Leader_ **Zero Night** [ Israel Pena ] - Dark  
 _Gym_ _Leader_ **?** **?** [ ? ] - Fairy  
 _Gym Leader_ **?** **?** [ ? ] - Flying  
 _Gym Leader_ **Clover Holt** [ Mystery Again ] - Grass  
 _Gym_ _Leader_ **?** **?** [ ? ] - Ground  
 _Gym_ _Leader_ **Paul T. Guis** [ the Pocketwatch Ripper ] - Ghost  
 _Gym_ _Leader_ **?** **?** [ ? ] - Normal  
 _Gym_ _Leader_ **?** **?** [ ? ] - Steel

 **Interopol:**

 _International Police_ **"BARRETT"** [ Aster Williams ] - Akuryo  
 _International Police_ **"?"** [ ? ] - Kanto  
 _International Police_ **"?"** [ ? ] - Johto  
 _International Police_ **"?"** [ ? ] - Hoenn  
 _International Police_ **"?"** [ ? ] - Sinnoh  
 _International Police_ **"?"** [ ? ] - Unova  
 _International Police_ **"?"** [ ? ] - Kalos  
 _International Police_ **"?"** [ ? ] - Alola

 **Team ?:**

 _? Boss_ **V.** [ Aster Williams ] - Slots are handpicked by me tbh. Don't ask to be an executive or a general

? _Executive_ **?** **?** [ ? ] - TBA  
? _Executive_ **?** **?** [ ? ] - TBA

? _General_ **?** **?** [ ? ] - TBA  
? _General_ **?** **?** [ ? ] - TBA  
? _General_ **?** **?** [ ? ] - TBA  
? _General_ **?** **?** [ ? ] - TBA  
? _General_ **?** **?** [ ? ] - TBA  
? _General_ **?** **?** [ ? ] - TBA

 **Other:**

 _Professor_ **Hershel Bois Dentelle** [ Rolf Kaiser the Jester ]  
 _Professor_ **Jane Aspen** [ theRoseRedReaper ]

 _Rich Boy_ **Carmine Williams** [ Farla ] _  
_ _Lass_ **Char** [ St Elmo's Fire ]  
 _School Boy_ **Chestnut Maccabee** [ wolfgirl12390 ]  
 _Ace Trainer_ **Cobalt Stratos** [ TheStuffIlike ]  
 _Swimmer_ **Coral Maccabee** [ wolfgirl12390 ]  
 _Tourist_ **Cyan Joans** [ Phantom-Jester ]  
 _School Boy_ **Jack Everwolf** [ wolfgirl12390 ]  
 _Waitress_ **Jeanette Everwolf** [ wolfgirl12390 ]  
 _Ace Trainer_ **Kaden Krono** [ JJ55 ]  
 _Ace Duo_ **Luna Tsukio** [ BlackGeneralNocturna ]  
 _Ranger_ **Maroon Rutledge** [ the Pocketwatch Ripper ]  
 _Ace Duo_ **Mizu Tsukio** [ BlackGeneralNocturna ]  
 _Scientist_ **Rebecca** [ Farla ] _  
Veteran_ **Will Robert Winters** [ W. R. Winters ]


	2. Chapter 1

**Pokemon: Falling into Darkness**

by Aster Williams

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my characters and the plot

Warning: Possible explicit language, sexual situations, violence, sensitive subjects, triggers, dark themes, character death, etc. Includes hetero/homo/bi/pan/a-sexual situations. This story will not be a safe place. (May change to M later...but that will be decided on a later date).

Notes: If you recently sumitted an OC please quickly look over the rules/accepted characters featured in the Prologue. Also, if you are interested you can view a snippet of all the locations and characters at - applexcinnamon .tumblr .com

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Akuryo. The largest region in the Pokemon world. Filled with diverse people and pokemon, it is a melting pot full of immigrants of different regions - each having stories to tell on why they decided to come to this region. However, this region was never very peaceful even when it first started out. Since the disbanding of many nefarious teams, the low-life criminals had to flee their homes. Some have fled to Akuryo, in hopes of starting anew. Riddled with tourists, ex-criminals, and anyone one could possibly imagine...our story starts off like any other:

A young man who strives to be the very best like no one ever was...

 **[ Sightglass Coffee, the City. 09:39:02 ]**

Out of all the names for a city, the City had to be the most redundant name for such a place. With looming skyscrapers and walkway bridges upon walkway bridges, Carmine was baffled that he was able to navigate through the disgusting city streets. There was a grimace on his face as he dared looked at the walls and sidewalk he was strolling down. Street thugs were hidden in the alleyways along side the homeless. He could only sneer at the sight of how disgusting the City turned out to be. He silently cursed at those photographs in the brochures, from where he stood there was nothing but filth to see.

Covering his nose with his dark blue scarf, Carmine looked down at his phone to make sure he was standing outside the right place. There were bodyguards standing outside the coffee bar's doors and it looked all but welcoming. With the dark bricks and the stench of old coffee, Carmine couldn't see the appeal of this place. Nevertheless, the young man pushed open the doors and tried not to seem too suspicious as the bodyguards kept a watchful eye on him. So much for that high security the brochure was raving about.

With the small jingle of the door opening, a couple of waitresses and waiters turned their heads with a smile. Carmine greeted their gaze with a blanken stare before he smiled out of sheer reaction. However, his blue eyes could only scan the area and take in the sight. His shoulders relaxed as he fully took in the calm and welcoming atmosphere. Ah. Now he understood why this is a hot spot here in the City. This coffee bar was surely inspired by the cafes back in Luminose City, however why they chose to label themselves as a coffee bar was beyond Carmine.

"Why gooda mornin' sir. Table fo' one?"

The waitress smiled up at the young man as she approached him, obviously she was tasked with greeting the new customer directly. But what caught Carmine off guard was the fact that she had an accent, the inflections were far from what he would expect and even docked off points of liking her. Despite that, he could not give her a frown, instead he just smiled and shook his head.

"I actually have a reservation under-"

"Carmine right? The boss is waitin' fo' ya upstairs. If ya will kindly follow me."

Her sudden interjection caught the young man off guard, taken aback a bit he could only nod his head. Well, she surely wasn't on the list of people he actually wanted to get to know better. A bit rude and her accent made her sound very unintelligent - and by her age she looked like she was not the sharpest tool in the shed. However, she did seem like she was a popular waitress, seeing how much people greeted her and how she knew almost every customer by name.

With his hands folded behind his back, Carmine could only think of who this boss was and why this waitress knew so much about him, Carmine, off the back so quickly. Things like this got him paranoid, like there is something that he doesn't know. Lips pressed together as the waitress opened the door for him and gave him a warm farewell smile before turning and returning to his job. Taking a deep breath, the young man tried to calm the nerves that were slowly creeping up on him once more.

"You seem tense. Please, make yourself at home."

Carmine's eyes looked over towards the voice before clearing his throat and did his best to calm down. With a nod of his head, he made his way over towards and let out a sigh trying to relax. Flickering his eyes up towards his client, the young man composed himself and sat up straight. However, his shoulders were tense and started to tap his foot lightly against the ground.

Inspecting the man in front of him, the young lad couldn't help but noticed how sophisticated the man appeared before him. Clad in a white suit and his thick red hair slicked back, the man was the pinnacle of class and style that Carmine has ever seen. Of course, by the other's accent and the theme of the cafe, this man was from the Kalos region - not that it was surprising at all.

"Thank you, is there a reason why you wished to meet in private sir?"

The young lad asked as he tilted his head slightly up, almost trying to get the handle on the situation. His only answer was a slide of a letter with a wax stamp on it, of course the letter was addressed to no one but Carmine knew that it was for his eyes only. Gently taking the envelope into his hands, he opened it before there was a smirk on his lips. So his efforts of pulling a few strings to get this job has payed off.

 **[ Holt's Berry Farm, Plain City. 10:00:56 ]**

The sweet scent of fresh pecha berries were always a delight in the morning air. With fields of perry trees surrounding the young lass, Clover could not have been any happier that day. The sun was shining and the air was cool enough to not let the wear on her neck irritate her skin. With a basket in one hand and a pecha berry in the other, the young gym leader continued to pick the fruit and plop it into her basket for the weekly harvest.

Pokemon crying out in merriment could be heard in the distance as many of the younger were playing in the fields and the olders were helping with the harvest. However, a lone Grovyle kept an eyes on a rock that loomed over the majority of the farm. He was not one to help out gathering, but rather keep the farm safe from any intruders that wish to steal from their humble farm. For the day, it wasn't evenful at all as per usual. Well that was until his eyes caught a shadowy figure walking down a path with no Pokemon to detect them, except for Grovyle.

Stealth was something Grovyle excelled at. Moving down from his perch, the grass-pokemon crept through the fields and began to trail the figure. He had a hunch on who the figure was, however the Pokemon could never be too careful. As soon as the Pokemon's dark eyes made eye contact with light brown ones, the gecko Pokemon ground its beak together. He let the energy swell and expand from his arms, letting blades appear from its arms before launching forward.

The sudden blast from and clashing of blades echoed through the field and caught the attention of not only all the Pokemon, but also the gym leader. Snapping her head up, Clover blinked in confusion before letting out a loud sigh. Pulling the twig from her mouth, the young lass set down the basket of pecha berries and started to make her way towards her Grovyle. She knew that there was only one of two things that this could be: either poachers or her favorite guest, and she was sure it was not the former.

"Oi, Grovyle! Wacha roun'in up there?"

Clover sirmed as she slowly made her way towards the commotion. Crossing her arms and smirking seeing a familiar coat, the young lass leaned against the nearby oran tree. Her light green colored eyes flicked between the two males, as her Grovyle responded with a grunt. She knew that the gecko pokemon did not particularly like this man, however there was charm he posses that Clover was still trying to figure out.

"Gro-Grovyle!"

"Ah I see, ya caught ya'self a trespassa'. W'acha gotta say fo' ya'self?"

The gym leader quirked an eyebrow at the man in the coat who was defending himself with metal tonfa. The clanking of steel hurt her ears, however she was use to it seeing how often her trespasser often visited.

"Well...I JU-st...like your...pi-ES!"

The trespasser admitted as he and the Grovyle finished up their small sparing match. Panting from the use of energy and retracting his tonfas onto his coat and dusting off his coat, the man nodded towards the grass-pokemon who only huffed and turned his head. Clover, on the other hand, walked up to her Grovyle and patted him on the head, silently thanking the Pokemon for trying to protect the farm.

"It is a pleasure seeing you again Miss Holt...and Grovyle."

The man said as he adjusted his coat and looked over to the young gym leader, causing her to giggle and gently take his hand. A friendly young lass she was, however she knew this man - more than he would like to admit seeing how he was some kind of secret agent.

"And ya too mista secret agent, wacha callin' ya'self today?"

"Hmmm. I have not decided yet Miss Holt. What name would you like today?"

"How 'bout ya real name mista agent."

"Unfortunately that is classified."

"Then how 'bout Rick."

"If that suits you Miss Holt."

"Then Rick it is."

 **[ UNKNOWN, UNKNOWN 21:23:08 ]**

The man leaned back into his chair, letting it creak slightly as he pressed the phone against his ear. The only sound he made were simple grunts as he listened the other report through the other side of the phone. Eyes scanned the computer screen before him as he listened and tried to understand the situation at hand. However, he already got all the information he wanted and he did not want to hear anymore excuses. It was dark outside, clearly it was late and the man had plenty of other things to do.

"Mhmm, and is that all you have to report?"

"Y-Yes sir, Boss, sir."

"Good. You are dismissed."

"Yes sir." -click-

The man groan in disappointment as he set the phone down onto the reflective black desk. The moon illuminated the glass room as the man pushed back his chair and stretched. Almost as if on cue, there was a light knock on the door before it opened to reveal another person. The guest was leaning against the doorway with a smirk on their face or was that his imagination? It only took a silent moment before the guest strided inside, letting the door close by itself with a soft click.

"Pretending to be me against are you not, executive?"

"Well, someone has to while you are away."

The executive rolled his eyes as he slouched and rested his chin on the heel of his hand. The guest slide their fingers against the reflective glass, sitting down on the edge with one leg over the other. Seductive, that was what the executive would call the person before him. It was disgusting.

"What was that executive?

Eyes blinked as there was a sudden grunt caused by his tie being pulled forward. It was choking him, the fabric cut into his skin as his eyes slowly widened. A blanken stare stared at him, however the executive knew that below that stoic face was something more sinister. A flash of heat trailed down his body, causing a beat of sweat to swell up and start to drip down his face. The executive was sure that he could see a small smirk on the other's face. However, the moment of silence was all that it took before the guest let go of his tie and raised to caress his cheek accompanied by a pat on his cheek.

"That was what I thought."


End file.
